


Dreams Wrapped Up Like Roses

by IllegalCerebral



Series: Kiss Me Hard Before You Go (Spencer/OC series) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Nightmares, Non-Verbal Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, non-explicit mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Spencer's adopted daughter is settling in at home but still bears some scars from what happened to her. Her new family try and find ways to make her feel safe and secure.This one shot is a sequel and reading the proceeding story in the series is advised.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kiss Me Hard Before You Go (Spencer/OC series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Dreams Wrapped Up Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not give permission for this story to be copied and posted on another platform. If you see this story anywhere other than here or my tumblr it has been STOLEN**

It was starting to happen like clockwork. Every morning around 2am, crying and sometimes shouting would wake Grace or Spencer, or both of them. Sophie would be flailing in her bed, swatting away invisible attackers or trying to hide. More often that not she was drenched in sweat, face puffy and eyes raw from crying. The bed was wet sometimes too and every night they played out the ritual of letting Sophie clean herself up, changing the sheets and trying to work out how to get her back to bed.

It was hit and miss. Stories only worked if Sophie wasn’t angry or frustrated. If she was then there was no way to get her to sit and listen until she dropped off. Sophie would snap and scurry away from them. The book ended up being thrown across the room three times.

Isaac donated his plush toys, Spencer played a whale noise CD that Penelope had given him and Grace swore by warm milk. Each was effective the first time but after that Sophie rejected them. Often all they could do was just sit there and wait for the tiredness to overtake her. It didn’t stop the same thing happening a few hours later though.

Six months after moving in Sophie was still mostly non-verbal. There were words here and there like “goodnight” at bedtime and “hi”, accompanied by a heartbreakingly genuine smile when either Spencer or Grace returned from work. Sophie wasn’t able to describe her nightmare though or articulate her feelings.

“Sustained lack of sleep could seriously harm her cognitive development,” Spencer said worriedly to Grace over the breakfast table. It was Saturday and the night before had been particularly challenging so they let Sophie sleep in.

“It’s not doing you any good either,” Grace said, sliding over a mug of tea, “and before you say anything, dosing up on coffee won’t help. What did Dr Marquette say at the last session?”

“Nightmares are common in children Sophie’s age anyway but hers may also be a trauma response,” Spencer said between sips of tea, “she thinks that a relaxing bedtime routine might help but that counselling is Sophie’s best bet.” Grace settled down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. For a moment they just sat there, the weight of it pressing down on them.

“These things take time,” Grace murmured. She lifted her head slightly to kiss Spencer on the cheek. “We just need to make her feel safe and comfortable. We have to leave the counselling to Dr Marquette but we can start a routine that relaxes her before bed. One that relaxes us too,” she added before letting out a yawn. The sleeplessness was getting to all of them.

It was research opportunity so Spencer spent most of the day in his office with papers and books spread out on the floor. He got so absorbed that he didn’t even realise he was getting hungry until three faces peered round the door.

“We’ve been calling for ages,” Isaac crossed the room to sit next to Spencer, “mom made sandwiches and we’re going to have a picnic outside.” Sophie nodded vigorously, fingers twitching by her sides.

“My mother always said that a good dose of fresh air can set you up for the day and make you sleep well at night,” Grace smiled, “also it’s a beautiful day outside and you’re going to give yourself eye strain if you don’t take a break.”

Neither Spencer nor Grace were gardeners per se but the backyard was filled with hardy plants and enough room for the kids to play on the grass while also having a space for the adults to sit quietly. The flowers around the edge were fully in bloom, giving the whole scene pops of vibrant colour. Sandwiches half eaten; Sophie hurried around pointing to them while Spencer recited the names.

“When Uncle Max lived in Poland for a while, he stayed in a town where everyone covered their houses in painted flowers,” Grace said. After finishing his own food Isaac slipped under her arm and curled up against her side. She stroked his hair gently as she spoke. “Not just the houses but sheds and barns and churches and even dog houses. It’s beautiful, people come from all over to see them.”

“Zalipie?” Spencer asked.

“That’s right. The flowers are everywhere, inside and out.”

“Why?” Sophie piped up. She had moved closer to Grace, eyeing Isaac in the prime cuddle position. For the first time Spencer wondered if Sophie wanted to be held like that. Touch was still an issue for her and the last thing they wanted to do was make Sophie feel uncomfortable so they tended to keep pretty hands off. Isaac on the other hand was very tactile, wanting hugs all the time and Sophie must have picked up on that.

“They started to cover up the soot on the house I think,” Grace said, “then they just carried on because it looks so beautiful and made people in the town so happy.

“Happy,” Sophie repeated slowly.

“I’d want a house covered in planets instead,” Isaac said, snuggling closer to Grace, “and stars and satellites and asteroids.”

“Would you?” Grace chuckled. She glanced at Spencer but his eyes had glazed over in the way they always did when he was concentrating so deeply it was like he was on a different level. Grace didn’t even get a chance to ask him about it because once the lunch things were cleared away Spencer was out of the door in a flash with a garbled goodbye and a promise to be back really soon.

True to his word, within the hour he was back along with about a dozen tins of paint.

“Painted flowers for Sophie’s room and painted planets for Isaac,” he declared excitedly.

“Really?” Isaac gasped, grabbing the tins and looking through the colours. Sophie hovered behind him, fist jammed in her mouth.

“I thought we could do it over the rest of the weekend, make the bedrooms really nice?” Spencer bit his lip. Grace slipped her arms round his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You mean comfortable and safe?” she grinned. He really was a sweetheart.

Firstly everything was moved out of their rooms and dustsheets were laid down. Grace took the flowers and Spencer took the planets, sharing the paint between them While Isaac and Spencer started out with real planets, eventually Isaac’s imagination took over and he began making up worlds for Spencer to paint. He added stars and satellites between them and then a rainbow galaxy spread across the ceiling.

“What flowers do you want?” Grace asked Sophie. In response the little girl grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the garden, pointing at the flowers she liked best. Grace didn’t consider herself artistic in the least but she could manage some flowers. They lined every wall and cascaded around the doorway. Vines climbed up the door itself and more garlands decorated the closet door and the little nightstand.

“You wanna try?” Grace held out a brush. Spencer found them an hour later, Sophie on Grace’s shoulders, tongue poking out as she painted wobbly daisies above her window.

“Wow, it’s like being in the garden in here.” Sophie beamed as Grace lifted her off of her shoulders.

“This was a wonderful idea Spencer,” she said as they went to inspect Isaac’s room, “it feels…permanent now.”

“Good,” Spencer kissed the top of Grace’s head, “with this and some routine hopefully we can make Sophie feel like she has a home with us forever.”


End file.
